juniebjonesbooksfandomcom-20200214-history
Junie B. Jones is a Beauty Shop Guy
Junie B. Jones is a Beauty Shop Guy is the 11th Junie B. Jones book. Summary After her first trip to a beauty parlor, Junie B. decides that she wants to work there, and, after practicing on various stuffed animals, decides to move on to a human subject -- herself. Is Junie B. on her way to a great new career, or is she about to have the worst hair day ever? Plot Junie B wakes up one day and comes up with a new name which is Pinkie Gladys Gutzman. She nicknamed herself after the cafeteria lady at her school and the color pink. Her parents don't approve saying people might not remember it giving Junie B the idea of a name tag so people will remember it. After that her dad has to go get a hair cut at the beauty shop and had to take Junie B with him on account of her baby bro, Ollie had a doctors appointment and her mom had to take him. At the beauty shop Junie B gets too excited and her dad reminds her too not act crazy. Once they enter the building a lady named Maxine leads them to the room her dad will get his hair cut in and allows Junie B to help. She only holds the towel until she sneezed on it and Maxine gives her a broom. As she sweeps some lady gets in Junie B's way and she accidentally sweeps her feet. Her dad took the broom away and paid for his haircut then they rushed out of that place. In the car ride Junie B says she wants to be a beauty shop guy too and her dad explains it takes lots of years to practice. At home she goes to her room and trims her bunny slippers bald and apparently it didn't grow back. She then soaks her Teddy in the sink being the shampoo girl. That doesn't work. Her dog Tickle comes by and Junie B trims his fur. She tries to hide him under the bed but her mom caught her. Junie B then gets in big trouble with both her parents. The next day Junie B cuts her own hair but did not turn out even. It turned out real choppy. So she puts on three hats to school. At school Jim snatches off her hats and people laugh at her. Mrs takes her out in the hall to talk about it then comes back to class and explains to the other kids to not touch Junie B's hat. After school, her dad came to pick Junie B up and took her to the beauty shop and she got her new haircut from Maxine. Trivia * In this book, Junie B. says that wants to be a barber when she gets older but in "Big Fat Mouth" she mentions she wants to be a janitor. She has lots of stuff in mind she wants to do in the future. Plot Trivia Category:Books